Wasmachines Zijn HIP!
by Femmates
Summary: Ehm... ja. Nog uitleg nodig? Ja? Vooruit dan... WASMACHINES ZIJN HIP!


Yay mensen... weer wat Randoms. Ik (Autumn) ben meestal degene die alles in Word neerpleurt, (HE DAT RIJMT! YAY!) does... weer een stukje van moi. Niet al te lang dit keer... just read, enjoy & review! En wees gewaarschuwd...

_**ERNSTIGE GESTOORDHEID!**_

_**-Wasmachines zijn HIP!-**_

Slof: walst langzaam in haar eentje op het rock-nummer Killing in the Name of

Jetski: gaat de Tango maar dansen om erbij te horen

Pincet: Zit keihard mee te zingen met Red Dress

Slof: doet een swingende versie van de ballroom

Pincet: Doet de foxtrot

Pincet: Wat helaas niet lukt dus ze flikkert en beland op dr kont

Pincet: heeft de puf neit om op te staan

Jetski : bedenkt dat ze veel te lang niet geupdate heeft..

Pincet: Ik ook dus niet, is inmiddels weer opgestaan

Slof: draait 600590873 rondjes achter elkaar woooooooooooooooowwww... heftige kleuren...

Pincet: Lacht Slof toe(niet uit)

Slof: giechelt terug op een debiele manier

Jetski: probeert hetzelfde als Slof omdat ze de kleurtjes ook wil zien maar flikkert van stoel af

Pincet: Zwaait als een idioot naar iets wat alleen zij kan zien wat achter Slof staat

Jetski: zwaait mee maar heeft geen idee naar wat

Preeesmie: vraagt zich af of ze weeer in randomness is beland

Slof: draait zich om omdat ze wil weten wie/wat er staat ziet een wasmachine

Pincet: Mijn liefje! Omhelst de wasmachine die ze aanziet voor Draco

Jetski: kijkt naar Preesmie en knikt heftig ja

Preesmieloopt langzaam zonder onverwachte bewegingen achteruit en rent dan als da hell weg

Slof: Ik vind het er meer uitzien als een wasmachine... Jij dan Jetski?

Pincet: Kijkt verontwaardigd DAT IS DRACO SHUT UP NOU!

Jetski: Lijkt verdacht veel op een wasmachine ja, Slof!

Pincet: Luister maar nie naar ze, ze zijn gewoon jaloers

Geen reactie

Pincet: Draco waarom negeer jij mij!

Geen reactie

Pincet: DRACO!

Nog altijd geen reactie

Pincet: Nou als het zo moet, dan is het NU UIT!

Pincet: Ben je nu blij!

Nog altijd is het stil

Slof: slaakt een kuchje stompt Pincet op haar hoofd BAKA!

Jetski: slaat Pincet precies op hetzelfde moment dat Slof haar sotmpt

Pincet: Slaat terug op slof der hoofd

Pincet: Gaat Blaise na doen en slaat wild om zich heen Raakt niemand helaas

Preesmie rent het fort weer binnen, slaat gezellig mee, huggt de wasmachine en rent weer weg

Pincet: Gaat voor de wasmachine staan, die ze nog steeds voor Draco aanziet met haar zieke brein MIJNES

Slof: prikt Evil Persoon Op De Trap Die Niet Echt Meer Op De Trap Staat Maar Op De Wasmachine in de ogen

Pincet: Gilt!

Draco komt binnenstappen

Pincet: Wat doet die wasmachine daar! Wijst naar Draco

Pincet: Dat is toch niet handig zometeen struikelt er nog iemand over!

Pincet: Wat zijn jullie tog onverantwoordelijk

Preesmie komt het fort weer ingerend, huggt Draco, rent weer weg

Jetski: kijkt verbaasd naar EPODTDNEMODTSMODW

Slof: Preesmie is wel random...

Pincet: Ik weet

Slof: JE KAN HET TYPEN!

Slof: heeft totally veel lol

Pincet: besluit haar geweldige zangstem weer eens te testen

Pincet: lalalalalalalalala

Slof: zingt vrolijk mee

Jetski: vindt EPODTDNEMODTSMOPW maar ebil

Pincet: Enige verzoekjes?

Preesmiekomt het fort weer ingerend, zingt mee, huggt een langsvliegende bappel en vertrapt een LHB, en rent weer weg

Jetski: Vindt EPODTDNEMODTSMOPW heel erg ebil nu..

Preesmie rent eer terug om EL ff te huggen en rent weeer weg

Slof: rent op net binnengestormde emma af en huggt haar half dood

Pincet: Trekt slof van Emma af en hugt haar daarna zelf omngeveer in coma

Jetski: Preesmie is idd wel erg random...

El: dudettes... half verstikt

Jetski: El..! look at da evil EPODTDNEMODTSMODW! kijkt angstig

Pincet: Kijkt vaag voor zich uit Wat is EPODTDNEMODTSMODW!

Jetski: Evil Persoon Op De Trap Die Niet Echt Meer Op De Trap Staat Maar Op De Wasmachine

Preesmiestormt weer binnen, krijst dat ze nu 0-ReBelle-0 is en rent weer weg

Pincet: Dah was IK!

Jetski: snapt er geen zak meer van

Slof: ziet Evil Persoon Op De Trap Die Niet Echt Meer Op De Trap Staat Maar Op De Wasmachine langzaam op onze helden af wankelen

Pincet: Roept een psychiater te hulp in de vorm van Ginny

Jetski: Sloffff... kruipt snikkend achter Slof Ik vind EPODTDNEMODTSMODW nog steeds erg eng..

Ginny: Zucht diep Wat is het probleem

Pincet: ZIJ DAAR! Snikt hysterisch en kruipt weg in donker hoekje(lekker vertrouwd)

Slof: Pincet denkt dat Draco een wasmachine is en de wasmachine Draco! DAT IS EEN GIGA PROBLEEM!

Ginny: Juist ja, ik schrijf U pillen voor Pincet

Pincet: NEE JULLIE KRIJGEN ME NOOIT TE PAKKEN, NOOIT ZEG IK JULLIE!

Pincet: Springt het raam uit, of in ieder geval een poging, maar is weer te blind om het raam te zien en springt inplaats daarvan de deur uit en beland op de trap

Slof: propt Pincet in een dwangbuis

Slof: En nu?

Pincet: Spartelt wild tegen

Jetski: Helpt Slof

Pincet: Ziet mannetjes in witte pakjes en probeert ze te omhelsen

Pincet: Wat niet lukt aangezien ze in dwangbuis zit

Preesmie wilt het fort weer inrennen, struikelt, en rent weer terug

Slof: slaat Pincet op haar hoofd waardoor ze K.O. valt

Pincet: Ligt bewusteloos voor pampus

Slof: Staat op een winnaars opse met 1 been op Pincet WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHDAOIFOGSFOUGSF! kuch

Pincet: Is nog steeds bewusteloos

Jetski: voelt zich een beetje buitengesloten

Pincet: Dreigt wakker te worden uit een lange coma

Slof: stompt Pincet nog es hard

Pincet: Valt weer bewusteloos neer

Jetski: voelt zich nog steeds buitengesloten

Slof: heeft niet door dat EPODTDNEMODTSMODW al voor haar neus staat met een ebil glint in zijn kleine kraaloogjes

Pincet: Word weer wakker en gebruikt de kans dat Slof ff niet op haar let, door haar van zich af te gooien en der bril te pakken

Pincet: Heeey waarom heb ik net een wasmachine gepakt!

Draco: je bent dus weer op aarde

Jetski: slaat EPODTDNEMODTSMODW op zijn achterhoofd, en deze valt op Slof neer

Pincet: Was ik weg dan? kijkt wazig

Slof: IEW! maakt een hele Mary-Sue achtige beweging waardoor de 'man' wegvliegt ...wacht eens even... stilte AHHHHH! IK DEED NET IETS MARY-SUES ACHTIGS! HAAL HET ERAF! HAAAAAL HHHHHHHHHET EEEEERRAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Preesmiekomt fort binnegerend, knalt tegen de deur op die Pincet open heeft laten staan DAMN! en rent weer weg

Slof: begint hyperactief rondjes te rennen

Slof: JETSKI! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Preesmiekomt binnengrend, praist mie, rent weer weg

Jetski: Waarmee? kijkt dom voor zich uit

Preesmiekomt binnengerend, helpt slof (door haar een roze badeendje aan te reiken, en rent weer weg

Slof: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZE BADEENDJE! mept El ermee op haar hoofd

Preesmie: komt binnengerend, twitcht, rent weg

Jetski: trekt Preesmie aan haar haren terug AND WE WILL ALL DIE TOGETHER!

Slof: huh?

Jetski: staart vaag voor zich uit and we will all die together...

Wasmachine: maakt vage geluiden

Wasmachine: BOEM!

Iedereen: staan hand in hand om da wasmachine heen, hoe dat zo komt weten ze zelf ook niet, and everbody dies together


End file.
